


A FANFIC THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Sherlock (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, Age Play, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Alien Kim Taehyung | V, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Humor, Hybrid Donal Trump, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kaiba Seto/Atem, Multi, Public Sex, Reptile Hybrid Donald Trump, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kaiba Seto, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Mommy Taylor Swift - Freeform, The White House, This shit is crazy, Ultra Hardcore, War, best fanfic 2018, i think i'm drunk, i'm super subtle, melania trump - Freeform, more additional tag to be added, sugar baby jungkook, top bts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Touched his rosey Lips and locked gaze with his innocent doe eyes."Baby it's gonna be alright, I promise You!"





	A FANFIC THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fucked up, but it's the first chap!  
> also a reptile hybrid !   
> +Semi Smut !

"Kim Taehyung , sir!" The 5 foot tall green thing said .  
"shshsh Ambuduxsuze ! They might hear us!" Taehyung Said as he Locked his bedroom door and gestured to the alien to sit on his bed . he looked at the alien and smiled ."so what's up ?"   
"sir"Ambuduxsuze said nervously "things are not going as planned !"   
Taehyung scowled "what do you mean?"   
"Donald Trump Sir, He started to remember!"

* * *

White House , USA   
  
"You Over the other side of the door!" Trump Shouted and  a bald man , suited up, came in.  
"yes sir?"  
"you are bald, hahahaha!" he laughed as he clunched his stomach . "enough of that !" he said as he tried to control his laughter . "Call my love , boy!"  The bald man looked puzzled "Sir , Mrs Trump?" he asked unsure .  
"no not her you dumb bald boy, Jung Un , Kim Jung Un!" he said angrily as he combed  through his hair . the guy nodded and turned towards the door .   
Donald looked at his hand and found he unintentionally had snatched his wig "and bring me another wig boy, you can take one yourself, hahahaha!"   
_WTF have i done to desrve this?_ The bald boy thought to himself 

* * *

Another Dimension   
  
"You Summoned bunch of monsters in one turn!" Yami no Yuugi, The Pharaoh , Atem , king Of the games , King of any games-Monopoly , snake and ladder , and bluh bluh bluh said .  
"Screw the Rules i have money!" Seto said as he put all his 3 blued eyes  white dragons in the field , in the first turn!   
"Attack him them babies, yaaaaaasss!" he shouted as his eyes rolled to back of his head duo to pleasure .  
"You do realize it's just a children card game ?! "  
"Children Card game , sex , i don't see any difference! "   
"well that makes sense! "  
"YAAAAAASSSSS!" they both shouted as BEWD attacked Atem .  
"Aaaahhh  so Intense !" the Pharaoh said as he started to pant   
"um yeah agh" Seto groaned .  
"Seto Seto" Mokouba ran inside the door.  
Seto rolled his eyes "Shut up Mokouba "   
"Seto it's important!"  
"Mokouba Don't you see i'm in middle of a duel!"  
"a.k.a sex!" yami corrected him   
"But it's Satan on the other side of the phone and he insist it's important!"  
"yeah , tell him i'm busy or something!"  
"he said he's the one invented lie and also he can see everyone!"  
"aghhh ok " he sulked as he grabbed the phone!  
"yeah?"   
the two watched as Kaiba scowled and his eyes filled with worry .  
"is that all?"   
they watched as Kaiba's cheeks went red and giggled "sure, why not?"   
"Okay then bye satan-poo!"   
Yami rolled his eyes at the nickname "what he said?" he asked as he scowled   
"An evil card had been activated!"   
"So why did the satan called?" Atem asked puzzled   
"you do realize that this card game is the only game in the world that was sponsored by Satan himself , with all the shadow games and deaths and stuff?"  
"umm yeah ... so what's this evil card?"  
"oh it's a hybrid reptile that Mokouba drew when we were children for me , so i made it in to a card and it was somehow stolen and was returned with satanic powers. after that one day Mokouba was playing it and lost it somewhere!"  
"so you telling me you made a card from a stupid draw that your brother drew and it somehow got possessed and you let a kid play with it?"  
Kaiba shrugged " I realy love Mokouba !"  
"i Love you too..."  
"shut up Mokouba!"  
"so was that all?"  
"oh!" kaiba blushes as he smiled shyly "He asked me to play children card game with him!"  
_**That Bastard !  
**_****

* * *

2018, Big Hit Building   
  
Taehyung wrapped his arms around the younger's tiny waist " you know what i wanna do to you little bunny-ah?"   
the younger blushed madly , and he smirked and kissed him more . "did you ever had an army bomb up in your ass?" he said as he started to lick the maknae's neck   
Jungkook melted more in the older's touches . "did you ?" he said as he bite down  his neck .   
Jungkook moaned , and he smirked . as he was going to undress his little bunny, Jungkook screamed , eyes wide as he pointed to the corner of the room .  
Taehyung turned and he watched in awe and puzzle .  
_**There was a fucking giant blue english police box in the corner of their room, came from nowhere!**_

* * *

2018 , outside of the window from Taekook room  
"ahhh negini " Voldmort moaned as he touched his length in fast force   
"undress him yeah!"and moaned again   
"you wanna see from near negini?" he asked . the snake nodded and went in through the window.  
"oh yeah "   
suddenly out of nowhere a giant blue police box came and landed exactly on negini!  
**_oh fuck!_** negine! and he came ! but mostly negini!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of reptile hybrid donald from a fic back in 2016 when a drunk guy made a masterpiece   
> comments and kudos are welcomed and super lovely of y'all  
> enjoy my stupid sense of humor  
> it's either the time i studied or i'm drunk yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Still supposed to study and update my other fics but bitch please i'm writing a masterpiece   
> here you are at best Fanfic 2018 sofar   
> don't forget comments and kudos   
> all the luv xx  
> p.s:idk if i'm drunk !


End file.
